QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI
by AYNAT DREAMS
Summary: A veces no nos animamos a decirle a esa persona especial que la amamos, quizás porque no estamos preparados aun para confesarlo, por miedo o por cobardía. Y cuando queremos correr el riesgo, nos damos cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde... DRABBLE POV SEIYA.


**DISCLAIMER:** _**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**.**

**-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-**

**-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-**

**Que Hubiera Pasado Si…**

**-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-**

**-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-**

.

¿Por que nunca tuve el coraje, la valentía de decirte cuanto te quiero? ¿Por qué siempre desvié la mirada cuando por fin te dignabas a mirarme? ¿Vergüenza quizás? ¿Miedo a que me rechaces? Si, ese fue y es mi principal temor. Porque siempre supe que jamás te fijarías en mí, jamás me mirarías como yo te miro, jamás sentirías lo que yo siento por ti, desde hace tanto tiempo…

Se que te perdí para siempre, y me duele saber que no nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos, porque lo único que se de ti es tu nombre, edad, en que trabajas y… eso es todo. ¡Ah claro! Se me olvidaba algo muy importante: tienes novio.

Como olvidar algo así. Si por eso es que estoy más muerto que vivo ¿Por qué lo tienes que amar a él? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no? ¿Por qué mi amor, por qué?

Daría lo que fuera porque me miraras como lo miras a él, porque me regales tu tiempo, tus besos, tus caricias, que sé con certeza que jamás me pertenecerán.

Lo admiro a Él, por estar a tu lado siempre, por cuidarte y brindarte su amor, aunque jamás nadie te amará como yo lo hago. Es una frase muy conocida ¿no? Pero es lo que de verdad siento.

Hoy te dejo mi amor. Hoy te digo adiós. Tratare de no sentir esto que por tantos años he sentido por ti. Pero me conozco y se que eso será imposible. No quiero olvidarte, por más que me duela, no quiero hacerlo.

Es un sentimiento tan bello como para olvidarlo de un día para otro. Sé que no soy correspondido pero me hace feliz saber que Tú, la mujer que tanto quiero es feliz junto a la persona que eligió para serlo por el resto de su vida.

Y ahora que estas a punto de pronunciar las palabras que te separaran definitivamente de mi lado; porque si, estuve a punto de arriesgarme y decirte lo que sentía, pero no pude, como poder confesarte mis sentimientos si te veías tan feliz a su lado, sonriendo como nunca, yo no podría empañar eso. Porque yo te amo, yo no puedo arruinarte el mejor día de tu vida, como escuche que les decías a tus amigas.

¿Te digo algo? Siempre mantuve las esperanzas de que algún día habláramos, me declarara y tú corrías a mis brazos llorando de felicidad aceptando ser mi novia. Si, lo se, es un sueño muy cursi, pero no tienes idea de cómo sonreía con ese pensamiento. Si, era feliz. Solo era un sueño tonto, pero me hacia tan feliz.

Hoy llego el día en que debo dejarte marchar, para siempre.

Quizá ni siquiera vuelva a verte más. No lo sé, será el destino quien decidirá.

Y así estoy yo divagando en mis tristes pensamientos hasta que tu hermosa y dulce voz me hace volver a la realidad.

— Sí, acepto —

Y mi mundo deja de existir. Con esas dos palabras enterraste mi corazón. Sabía que seria difícil este momento, pero jamás, jamás pensé que dolería tanto. Siento que muero tan lentamente, solo es una vil tortura.

Alzo la vista desde mi asiento en el último banco de esta hermosa iglesia, y te veo ahí, besándote con ÉL, no lo culpo, no lo odio, sé que es difícil de creer, pero es verdad. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, fui yo el que no actuó a tiempo, quizá.

Me quedaré con tus mejores momentos, con tus sonrisas y gestos, que siempre miraba como hipnotizado.

Solo te digo adiós, porque jamás podre sacarte de mi corazón Bombón. Y cargaré con la culpa y duda de no saber que hubiera pasado si…

**.**

**-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-**

**-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-**

**-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-.-∞.∞-**

**.**

_**¡Hola! ¡Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer! Después de varios meses vuelvo a escribir un fic sobre Sailor Moon. ¡Estoy emocionada! Jaja =D Este drabble me salió escuchando a Miley Cyrus, aunque no soy su fan ni nada por el estilo, la canción "When I Look at You" me inspiró. Además es la primera vez que escribo centrándome en Seiya. Nuevo año (aunque ya estamos en Febrero) nuevos cambios ;) Y debo aclarar que esta basado en hechos reales jaja.**_

_**Dedicado a:**__** M.N.R (T).**_

_**¿Me dicen que les pareció? **_

_**Y espero volver a aparecer pronto por aquí =)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


End file.
